What to Come
by 7oNjA
Summary: Everything in his world seems to be going wrong for Harry, despite the fact that Voldemort is already defeated and Harry is in his very own fairytale marriage. But what will happen when life gets turned around over kids, his wife, and Draco Malfoy? W:SEX!
1. The Realization

A/N: Sex is contained in this story in the fourth chapter and probably in other future chapters, if you don't like reading that then go somewhere else!!

Chapter One: The Realization

It was dark out and thunder could be heard from every direction. Lightning was slashing against every window, and Harry Potter was asleep next to his beautiful wife.

Harry had met Rose two years ago, and had known from first sight that he was going to marry her. Rose on the other hand had thought that Harry was a show off and didn't deserve her attention. But, in the end, the two were made for each other.

Harry became the thing he always dreamed of becoming, and that is where he met Rose Theadro. Harry, if you didn't know, had always dreamed of being an auror. He was after Crabbe and Goyle when he first met Rose. She too was after these two cronies and decided that work with Harry would be simple and nothing would happen. But to her surprise, they ended up married and in the deepest love anyone could imagine.

"Harry dear, wake up or we'll be late for work," came the oh-so-sweet voice of Rose.

"Yes dear. Who are we after now?" he asked still half asleep.

Harry had spent the last six months in Jamaica looking for Eloy Pacheco. Harry had done the most extraordinary things in Jamaica; he went through the most dangerous caves and climbed the most dangerous cliffs. But in the end he had caught his prey and got a great tan, not to mention that he had great abs that his wife and her friends couldn't resist. Now that that mission was over, he had others to do. This new case, whatever it was, would be the first time since the two met that they would be working on a case together.

"Let's see you've caught that jack-ass and I'm finally done with finding Blaise Zambini, so now we are after…" Rose paused for a second looking through their new case file, "Draco Malfoy."

Harry sat up like a bolt, his eyes were wide and a slight smile was on his tanned face. He couldn't believe that after all of these years he would finally get the chance to capture the one wizard, other than Voldemort, that he hated most in the world. Harry couldn't wait to get back at the slimy ferret that had caused so much trouble over his years at school. He was up and out of bed before Rose knew what was happening.

[Scene]

Meanwhile, on the other side of town a red headed man and a bushy manned woman woke up after a long night of sensual sex. They kissed very passionately as they got up and out of bed. They both got into the shower and began to wash the other with foaming sponges of yellow. The two spent a good while washing the other up and watching as the foamed soap rolled over the others' naked body.

When the couple had gotten out of the shower and dressed, they walked hand in hand to the fireplace in the kitchen. The apartment they were in was sparsely furnished, but elegant. On the one wall of the living room was a giant bookshelf that held literally hundreds of books. It was off of this room that the kitchen resided. When they reached the kitchen, to their surprise, they found their best friends' head in emerald flames which vibrantly brought out his eyes.

"Hiya mate!" Ron said when he realized what he was seeing.

"Hey Harry. How's Rose doing?" Hermione said in an awkward voice.

"Hey Ron, hey Hermione. She's fine, she's actually really fine today. Wait a minute! Ron why are you at Hermione's place?" Harry asked not so surprised, but suspicious anyhow.

"Harry! That's not a question that should be answered!" Hermione said in great exasperation at her long time friend.

"Fine, don't answer that! Anyway, Hermione what are you up to this afternoon?"

"Well, nothing. Why? I'm not spending it with you, you're married."

"I wasn't asking for me, I was asking for Rose, and what does me being married have to do a thing with our hanging out?"

"Tell Rose that I'd love to spend the afternoon with her, and I didn't mean it like that Harry."

"Great! Well, I've got to run I'm going to be late for work. See the two of you later, Lovebirds!" Harry said in a mockingly.

"Oh shut it you big prat!" Ron said blushing. Ron had always been the type to get very shy when anyone made a comment about him and girls. To take away from his reddening face, he grabbed the nearby poker and thrust it into the place where Harry's head had been.

[Scene]

When Harry pulled his head out of his living room fire he saw his wife standing by his side in nothing but her knickers. She stood in front of a glass paneled door without a second thought. Harry lost his breathe instantly. The light that shown on her from the door made her appear more angelic than she naturally looked.

"So what did Hermione have to say about this afternoon?" Rose said concerned that maybe her friend wouldn't show up.

"She said great and see you later," Harry stood up and wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her on the tip of her nose; a simple gesture of love. "Mmmmm…" he said beginning to get turned on by the sight of her gorgeous body, "do we have to go into work right now?"

"You're so hopeless," Rose said in fake exasperation. Staring up into his wonderful green eyes Rose said, "We have to go, even if we don't want to." She gave her husband a quick kiss before stepping out of his arms. Despite the fact that she didn't want to leave his warmth, she walked away to get ready for their most likely uneventful day.

[Scene]

When Harry walked into the kitchen he found it lathered in every type of breakfast food imaginable. There were bagels, eggs, toast and jam, pancakes, waffles, pop tarts, different types of cereals, and numerous other delectable foods. The light oak table was literally collapsing under all of the weight.

"A little hungry I take it," Harry said turning to his wife, who was standing at the stove making more eggs, with a small grin on his face.

"A little? I'm starving!" she said and began to giggle uncontrollably.

After eating the two went off to work. They had spent literally hours poring over reports trying to find Malfoy. But, not much to Harry's surprise, they didn't find much that would indicate where Malfoy was. It appeared that after the wars ended Malfoy just vanished. The only hint of puzzlement for Harry was when he came across a report indicating that the last time Malfoy had been seen he had been in a muggle village. Why on earth would Malfoy ever go to a muggle village?

After his unusual find, nothing really happened. The day continued in painstaking slowness.

As work ended, Harry went off to find Ron who was working in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Ron had been unable to pass N.E.W.T. potions; therefore, he wasn't able to become an auror like Harry. But, despite his initial displeasure, he found his current job, which he grew to love completely. Ron never regretted his failing potions now that he found something that he was actually good at, if you count getting free tickets to the Chuddley Cannons something one's good at.

Rose, on the other hand, went to Sha La Café to meet Hermione. It was a simple walk from the Ministry only taking Rose fifteen minutes. When she finally arrived, Hermione was nowhere in sight. Despite the fact that she had to sit alone, Rose wasn't upset.

The small Café they always went to when they had problems wasn't very remarkable. It wasn't special in any way, but it was close enough to work that Rose and Hermione could go there for lunch together on any stressful day. It was muggle owned and never usually had any magical people there. Small tables filled the small place; each had a small menu and glass of fake flowers on it. Even with its simplicities, the Café was a safe place that radiated warmth.

Rose was shaken from her reflection of the place by the bustling brunette who walked up to her.

"Sorry I'm late Rose. Ron wouldn't leave me alone! He kept pouncing on me trying to get me fired up so I'd stay with him," Hermione said as she sat down in a corner table across from Rose. She wore slightly rumpled robes that indicated what she said was indeed true.

"What did he do, follow you into your office or something?" Rose asked laughing. She already knew the answer, but she had to ask anyway.

(It was impossible to be in the same building with your love without consistently seeing that person throughout the day. Rose knew this all from personal experience with Harry, so she knew that Ron and Hermione would be spending every minute together since they both worked for the Ministry. Hermione worked in a newly created department called the Department for the Equality of Magical Creatures, DEMC for short. Actually, Hermione had created the department herself, therefore she headed it.)

"No," Hermione responded blushing, "but he did show up in my office about an hour ago. It's like he doesn't get enough when we're home alone, so he has to accost me at work all of the time. I mean I understand it when we are by ourselves in our apartment, but honestly, he can't even keep it in his pants for five hours at work!" Hermione finished in a huff.

"Harry said Ron was over your house this morning and you wouldn't tell him why. So is Ron in your bed every night?" Rose said giggling.

"Rose! Yes he is and he can be. I think Harry would blow a fuse if he knew about me and Ron."

"I think he's pretty much figured it out. He wasn't mad either; he was in hysterical laughter about it when we left for work this morning."

"Any who," she said trying to change the subject from her newly found sex life, "why did you want me to meet you here?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Rose felt a little frightened that the conversation was now suddenly on her. She had hoped that Hermione would be so love struck that they could avoid Rose's topic for even five minutes longer. "Well, for the last five weeks I've been regurgitating everything I eat. In fact, I've been eating loads of stuff I'd never thought I'd eat before."

"Rose? You aren't suggesting that you're…" Hermione stopped in shock.

"Oh, yes I am! I haven't had my period at all and I've never missed before!" Rose said slightly hysterical.

"Oh God, you have to be joking! You are really pregnant?"

"Yes and I'm so… happy!" Rose responded in a voice that didn't reflect what she was saying, with a smile that looked pained instead of happy. "It's just Harry doesn't know yet and I'm afraid to tell him."

"Why? Harry's very level headed and will support anything the both of you go through. Why would you want to keep something that means so much from him? Harry's always wanted a family, why wouldn't you want him to be happy?"

"Hermione you don't get it, I know he's always wanted a family and I do want him to be happy. Telling Harry that he's going to be a father is going to be the best day of my life, it's just that…well…" Rose stopped; she couldn't make herself say the words she was thinking. She was frightened that she even had the thoughts in the first place.

"Rose what's wrong? Why won't you tell Harry? If it'll make you so happy and him so happy why keep it from him or keep you from being happy?" Hermione asked. She was extremely concerned for her friend. She could see by the pain in Rose's eyes that something wasn't quite right, but, despite it all, Hermione knew that whatever it was couldn't be as bad as what Rose was making it out to be. But, little did she know, it was worse than she could have ever imagined.


	2. The Betrayal

Chapter Two: The Betrayal

Hermione's questions hung in the air as Rose lowered her head in silence. At that moment, it felt as if Rose's whole world was falling apart. What could she say or do? It wasn't as if she could hold onto this terrible secret any longer, but now, Rose didn't feel up to admitting her fault.

"Rose? Rose, what's wrong? Can I get you anything?" Hermione asked as her friend sat there in silence. She couldn't bring to mind what could be causing Rose so much stress during a time when she should be so happy.

Five more minutes ticked by and still Rose had not answered. The pain she felt inside radiated across their table. Hermione had never seen her friend in such a state.

Just as Hermione was about to get up and call someone over to help, Rose spoke.

Her voice was shaky and filled with pain as she said, "Hermione, I…I don't want to really keep it from him, but it's just that, well, I'm…I'm not sure I'm ready to have a child. You know, to be a mom and then a grandmother." At this point, Rose began to get hysterical, "I mean, it's not like I ever had a choice! I feel like the world is shrinking around me and I'm standing in a crowded room, yet no one seems to hear me! It's like I'm standing in a dark box and no one's there to let me out! I'm surrounded, controlled, abused, neglected…!"

"Rose, calm down!" Hermione finally interrupted. Rose's voice had steadily gotten louder and was rising to pitches that soon only dogs would be able to her. "Listen Rose, it's not all that bad. In time you will see that good can come out of this all. You just need to stop worrying and let nature take its course."

Rose got angry at how soothing Hermione was trying to be, "Hermione, what if this happened to you? Honestly, would you be so calm about it then?"

"Yes because I love Ron and I know that if I had a child with him then everything would be better that before I got pregnant. I know he would take care of the child and so would I."

"You're still not getting it! Stop and just think about it. Not everyone is ready for children. We all can't just drop what we do to go play house. You know, I'm just not ready and I'm sure there are plenty of other people out there just like me."

"Calm down already! You're driving me nuts because you're so jittery," Hermione said in a huff. "I understand what you're saying, but why, Rose, why?" Her face was etched in deep concern. Hermione could not wrap her massive mind around what Rose had said.

Rose stopped talking for a moment. She took a large breath and let it out slowly. Finally, looking back at her friend she remembered her youth. When she was younger, Rose constantly daydreamed about what her life would grow to become. She fantasized, like any girl, about her wedding day, the man she married, and the life they would create together. Never, even in her wildest dreams, had Rose ever thought she would marry a man like Harry, nor had she thought about the family life that Harry so desperately wanted.

Releasing another pent up breath, Rose said, "I actually never pictured myself having children. In my dreams, my future didn't hold the whole getting married and having children thing. Now that I'm pregnant, I'm beginning to think how I never wanted kids in the first place. Despite having a wonderful man like Harry, I still don't think I want children."

"Shut up! Oh my God, you didn't just say that! Tell me you didn't honestly just say that!" yelled out Hermione in shock.

Rose had jumped at the sudden rising of her friends' voice. She had known that Hermione would be shocked by her confession, but she had never guessed it would be quite so bad.

"Of all the things in the world you could have done or said you choose that! You choose to marry a man who has spent his entire life dreaming of one day having his own happy little family and you marry him! You marry him knowing you never wanted kids and he's always wanted kids! The man who's felt more heartbreak in twenty-three years than any person should experience in their entire lifetimes! I can't believe you would do this to Harry!"

Rose sat quietly through Hermione's rant. Knowing something will happen and actually experiencing it are two very different things, as Rose found out at that moment. She was shocked and stunned into silence, but that did not stop the tears from escaping. Their salty wetness made shining paths down her cheeks. Her large blue eyes were overfilled and held the true pain that breaking her heart. But, as Hermione continued to rant, Rose sat as still as a statue, she dared not move because she feared further anger from her friend.

It was only after she stopped yelling that Hermione looked at Rose. She was astounded at the sight of the other woman's tears. Never once in the four years they had known each other had Hermione ever saw Rose cry. She had seen the other furious on more than one occasion and she had even witnessed in person what Rose was like during a duel. Hermione raked her memory trying to find one other possible moment when her friend had cried, or even been close to crying. But, she came up with nothing. She hadn't cried on her wedding day, or on the day that Harry had spontaneously proposed to her, and not even on the day that Roses' parents had been found murdered by Death Eaters searching for various magical items. Not once had Rose ever sat and took someone yelling at her, she couldn't stand having someone disrespect her in such a capacity. She had an attitude that matched the fiery reactions of the Weasley women. Someone had to be asking for pain or death before messing with the likes of Rose Theadro-Potter.

Hermione reached out for the others' hand. "I'm so sorry, Rose," she began softly, "I never meant to upset you so much. I completely over-reacted and lost my head. I'm terribly, terribly sorry."

"Don't be," Rose said thickly through her tears, "you have every right to b-be so upset at me. I'm a h-horrible person for what I've d-d-done and will do to Harry. You're r-right; I did d-deceive Harry by not t-telling him about what I f-feel regarding children. I knew and still d-did what I did because I was s-selfish. I w-wanted Harry for myself and disregarded his f-f-feelings." Her words were strained and distorted by her sobbing. Nothing in Rose's life had ever prepared her for the gut-wrenching pain her crying had awoken inside of her.

"Rose," Hermione got up and went around the table to sit in the chair next to her friend so she could wrap her arms lovingly around her, "how you feel is how you feel. Although I don't condone what you're saying, no matter what anyone says you're the one who has to go through it all. It's you in this position and not anyone else."

"I k-know, but my feelings are s-so wrong! Like you said, I knew w-what Harry wanted even b-before I met him and yet I still…I still t-took advantage of him! I knew h-how he felt and he n-never knew how I felt, I t-tricked him into m-marrying me!" Tears continued to fall rapidly down Rose's pale cheeks. By this time, she was slumped over with her head placed in her hands and her shoulders shook in feverish convulsions.

The antics of these two women had caused the other customers in the café to stop and stare. The shop workers had also stopped serving and working, they stood behind the counter watching the developing drama. It wasn't everyday that these people heard loud discussions about pregnancies, and saw a woman forget herself and loudly cry about lying to her husband. The scene was too much for some customers causing them to get up and swiftly leave. The sound of the tinkling bell above the door was the only thing that could be heard other than Rose and Hermione's conversation.

It was during this time that Rose grasped the entire situation. She couldn't believe that after all this time and the troubles she'd been through, that now, of all times, she would start blubbering like a baby in front of a dozen unknown individuals. To Rose, crying meant weakness and inferiority, both of which were concepts not held by her. They were things that she was told about and would read about, not something that she would practice so openly in front of all these staring people. Rose tried to grab hold of herself and stop all this nonsense, but Hermione's gentle talk of "everything will be alright" kept making the poor girl break down over and over again.

When Rose was finally able to get her head on straight, she pulled herself out of Hermione's comforting embrace. She took several deep breaths as she wiped the tears off of her face onto her cloak.

"I'm embarrassed that I broke down like that, to say the least," Rose murmured blushing, turning away from the staring crowd to continue controlling herself.

"It's perfectly alright. People cry, Rose, it's only natural. It's just a reaction to pent up anger, hurt, and sadness. I knew you wouldn't be able to hold out too much longer from crying," said Hermione matter-of-factly. She began stroking Rose's back to get her friend to calm down more. She knew how it felt to completely loose all reserve and partake in actions not commonly associated with oneself.

"I know it's natural, for others, but it is just not natural for me. I never cry. There isn't a day in my life, other than just now, that I've cried uncontrollably and without reserve." Rose turned back to her friend; she was now utterly upset with herself for acting so out of character and childish. She never again wanted to have this experience; she had had enough with crying for one lifetime.

"Stop, it's alright. Anyone would cry if they were in your situation. You're a bright witch with a promising future defeating evil, and a husband who's, not to offend you, delicious, at your side. You have so much pressure on you and so many people wanting something from you every day you wake up. Your job also completely stresses you out because you're always looking for evasive criminals who, when you find them, are always looking to kill you. You're always fighting someone or finding someone. You never have anytime to yourself and you have demands that most normal people wouldn't know how to control. All that pressure is enough to make anyone snap. I just want you to take a day or two and just think, think about everything before you decide to terminate this pregnancy."

Rose sat stunned for a moment. It didn't take her long to digest Hermione's last words, "Terminate? What do you mean by 'terminate this pregnancy'?"

"You know, stop it, remove the child, prevent the fetus' further development, get an abortion…"

"Abortion? Who ever said anything about me killing this baby? I don't recall me ever saying that I was going to prevent the growth of my child," Rose was irate again. Her mood shifted so fast sometimes, that those around her had a fear of getting whiplash.

"Oh! I just thought that with you not wanting it you were…you know, going to get an abortion."

"I could _never_ destroy a life. I wouldn't be able to _ever_ look at myself again knowing that I had killed an innocent life before it was ever lived. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_, could ever get me to perform such a monstrous act of cruelty on a life form that has no choice in the matter. There is _no_ reason for any person to ever think about murdering people, if they have lived or if they are just beginning life. Abortions are _not_ a form of pregnancy prevention, nor should they _ever_ be used so. There are other options for women besides abortion, Hermione."

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions," whispered Hermione as she looked at the pale green linoleum tiling. "I just thought that that was the only way to…resolve the situation." Hermione had disregarded the other possible options because she did not see them as feasible.

"Of course it isn't my only option. I was actually thinking about possibly giving the baby up for adoption so it can become a part of someone else's family. I want to know that my child is well provided for by a family who is going to love him or her unconditionally and won't feel even the slightest hint of regret for bringing it into this cruel world."

"And what, not even tell Harry that your pregnant and giving his dream away to a strange couple so he can never see it again?"

"Of course I would tell Harry! I don't figure there's any way I can't. He's as much a part of this process as I am. He's going to be going through the entire process with me."

"Then how can you possibly make such a decision without even asking him first? He's the father and as such he has a say in every decision made regarding the life you're supporting." Hermione was beginning to get angry again at this point. The idea of Rose not allowing Harry to have his greatest desire was searing her heart deeply. Having been Harrys' friend for so many years, Hermione knew how his emotions traveled and what would trigger his deepest depressions. She ached knowing that her friend, now so much like a brother to her, was going to get crushed by his wife's news.

"Like you said earlier, I'm the one who's going to be going through all of this. It will be me and no one else. No one has to face telling Harry or being pregnant besides me."

"It's you and Harry, Rose. You both are in this relationship together. This child is also his. Harry has a say in all of this even if you don't like what he's telling you."

"I know, I know. Even though I know what you're saying is true, I can't help but feel like I'm all alone in this," Rose said as she once again started to cry, much to her disgust. Either she was more distressed than she thought or this child was creating horrible mood swings. Rose disliked feeling controlled by something especially when it was an object or person that couldn't even function without her.

"You aren't alone, and you never will be. Not only do you have your wonderful husband, but you have both Ron and I. There's also the entire Weasley family who have always viewed Harry as a part of them and now see you in that way too. With so many people here for you, how can you ever feel alone?"

Rose sat quietly thinking about what was just said. No one had ever made her feel so loved, except Harry. Having grown up a lonely child because she had no brothers or sisters and no close family besides her parents, Rose didn't know what it was like having a large group of people just waiting there if you happened to need one of them. But everything that was said still didn't change her mind. Rose was a simple woman who loved when everything was clean and simple, a child just didn't fit into a clean world. Children were noisy, messy and hard to control; three things Rose disliked most.

"It's hard to know and understand all that you've said and still maintain my choice. Children are just not for me. I don't have that mothering gene that you, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley all seem to have," Rose confessed slightly resigned.

"I can believe you're actually going to give up this baby to another couple while Harry knows. Are you seriously going to attempt that?"

"That's the plan and I'm not changing it."

Hermione grabbed her friends' shoulders and turned her so they were face to face. Staring into each others' eyes, Hermione said, "You actually think you're going to do this. Rose, please, listen to me now most of all. Harry would absolutely die if you did this to him. He would die, Rose!"

"What'll make me die?" a voice asked from right behind the women.

Harry stood behind the two looking from one face to the next. Hermione's face was filled with shock and fear while Rose's was just unbearably sad. Harry knew that whatever he had walked into was absolutely serious, and he probably should have walked away to let them finish, but he couldn't. The pain he saw from his wife's eyes was enough to stop him in his tracks. There was no way he could walk away from her now, not for anything. He told himself that he would never leave her and would try to keep her from looking that way again. He just didn't know his self-proclamation would be tested so soon.

A/N: I probably should note, because I didn't in my first chapter, that I'm not J.K. Rowling. Therefore, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. It's stupid to have to say every time, so I'll say it here once and never bother with it again. But the plot and character Rose are from my imagination, so I have the distinguished ability to hold those as my own creations and call dibs.

I thank you for taking time to read my story. Any feedback is welcome; I appreciate it all, the good and the bad. If you see a problem or have an idea then drop me a line.

¡Buena suerte en tu vida! ~bbyluv

Please Click this little button here and Review!!!!


	3. Stalling Time

Chapter Three: Stalling Time

Harry continued to look from face to face as neither woman would speak. By this time, Rose had lowered her head so her long, brown hair fell in front of her face. While Rose bowed her head, Hermione dropped her hands from her friends' shoulders and looked away. Neither woman wanted to tell Harry about their previous discussion.

"What'll make me die?" Harry repeated once more.

Again, no one would speak. So Harry grabbed Hermione's shoulder to get her attention.

Hermione jumped from the unexpected touch, "Oh my God, Harry!"

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked with some concern. "Come to think of it, you look like you need some more rest," her continued with a sly grin and a laugh.

""Harry you are so not funny!" Hermione responded finally broken out of her solemn attitude.

Despite the fact that this was meant to sober him, Harry continued to laugh. The look on Hermione's face though was enough to make anyone laugh. This point was proven when Rose finally looked up. Immediately she began to laugh, she just couldn't help herself.

Hermione finally smiled, it was hard no to. Rose's laugh had always been infectious; one only had to hear it when they were deeply upset in order to smile.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron asked slowly making his way towards the group. No one would answer him so he said, "Guess this was a waste."

"Ron!" Hermione finally said as if offended, "How could you possibly say that it's a waste?"

"I mean," he began turning slightly red, "it…it was, maybe, a wrong time to come see you two lovely ladies," Ron paused to see if he was off of the hook yet, but by the look on the women's faces he was not. "I didn't mean it, love, I was only joking!"

The other three had paused as he made his feeble excuses, but now they were positively rolling with laughter. Harry was the one laughing hardest of all. Were it not for his hold on the iron back of Rose's chair, he would have surely fallen by now.

Ron's face was slowly turning brighter and brighter red. The embarrassment he had, because of the situation, was enough to make anything melt. Instead of saying anything to defend himself, he just stood and let the others laugh.

"Cheer up mate," Harry said slapping him on the back, "it's not as bad as all of that," but Ron had no reaction to his words.

"Come here Ron," Hermione said softly to her boyfriend, who hesitantly made his way over to stand in front of her. "We didn't mean anything by it. You know that I would never hurt you in anyway, right?"

He gently kneeled in front of her. He looked up into her large, beautiful, brown eyes and said, "Of course I know that. It's just that, well I would do anything for you, Hermione." He lifted his left hand and placed in on her soft, right cheek. At this point, he was more serious than anyone had ever seen him, "Just know that I would travel to the next universe just to see you."

Hermione smiled at Ron. Never before had he ever said anything like this to her. Tears began to form in her eyes as she said, "Oh, Ron! You always know when to say things that absolutely take my breath away!"

With speed that no one knew she had, Hermione threw her arms around Ron's neck and began to kiss him passionately. Their kiss was slow but filled with a greed and need that reflected just how much they had grown to love one another. As the kiss continued, Ron's hands slowly made their way from Hermione's facedown her lean back. His hands grazed places that made Hermione shiver and wrap her fingers in Ron's short, ginger hair. Ron's hands rested on her slim hips for only a moment before making their way to his girls' bountiful butt. Still kneeling on the ground, he used his hands to scoot Hermione closer to him. As he did so, she wrapped her slightly tanned, long, muscular legs around his hips. Both were completely caught up in their bliss to notice anything around them.

While their friends lengthened their kiss, Harry and Rose looked at one another, both remembering the early days of their relationship and marriage when they couldn't keep their hands off one another. It was during this time that barely anyone would see them because they spent most of their time naked together in bed, on the couch, in the shower, and even in the kitchen. Such scenes, like the one occurring from their friends, were gooey enough to make everyone around gag. It was because of this reaction that Rose and Harry had decided to alienate themselves from everyone. They didn't want to create such uncomfortable situations.

Harry finally cleared his throat trying to get Ron and Hermione to stop before they upgraded their scene from PG-13 to NC-17.

The two pulled away, they were huffing and breathing deeply. Their chests rose and fell rapidly as their bodies tried to regain the oxygen they had bee denied. They still maintained their position as they just stared into the others' eyes. Neither wanted to break the connection they had just created.

Hermione was the first to break the silence that had stolen the group. As she was disentangling herself from Ron she softly whispered, "Wow!" Still not breaking eye contact, she placed her feet firmly on the ground and moved back onto her chair.

When Hermione had been resituating herself, Ron slowly stood up. As he did this, he tried to slyly readjust his package in order to make the bulge that had grown less noticeable. But, it was an impossible feat, no matter how many times he tried, the new growth just wouldn't disappear. So hi did the next logical thing, he sat down facing Hermione and crossed his legs. While this had only taken mere seconds, he was still incredibly embarrassed. His face had once more turned beat red, making his face almost like his hair.

Harry was still standing in the same place he had been before, but this time his lips were firmly placed together. Try as he might, he couldn't help but let out a short laugh at his friends' expense. Harry could never keep a smile off his face when Ron turned red from embarrassment.

"It's not funny," Ron mumbled as he looked anywhere but at Harry.

"You set yourself up for that one acting the way you did," stated Harry as he went to sit across the table from his wife. "So what's happening ladies?"

"Nothing!" replied both at the same time, which even further lead Harry to believe that they were hiding something from him.

Ron felt as if he should beak the strained silence so he asked, "Is there any good grub in this place? I'm starving."

"Can't you ever think outside of you stomach, Ronald?" teased Rose.

"Of course he can't," Hermione chirped in, "I don't think there's ever been a moment where he has maintained serious conversation without mentioning he's hungry or stiffing his face. When I say I don't think there's ever been a time, I honestly mean there's _never_ been a time."

Harry laughed as he added, "Yeah, during Hogwarts he would exploit the hard-working house elves! That always infuriated Hermione yet she seems to have slowly accepted that and appears to rather enjoy his company now." Rose gave Harry a questioning look so he added, "Hermione and Ron despised each other during school. Everyday they were practically at each others' throats. Now, they are in one another's' faces, literally!"

"Harry James Potter that is not funny!" screamed Hermione. "I honestly cannot believe that I was actually friends with you!"

"Hey, without me you two wouldn't be together. Were it not for me, you would still furiously hate each other."

"As much as you want to believe it, Harry, you're not the centre of all of our lives!"

"Hermione, just give it a rest," Ron interrupted in a soft, slightly terrified voice. "Harry's right, we probably wouldn't be together if it weren't for our friendship with him."

"Wow Ron, are you becoming _soft_ on me?" asked Harry shaking his eyebrows suggestively.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, yet again, as Ron turned an even darker shade of red than before.

"What? You can't honestly think that I'm going to let him go shagging you, by best friend, without taking the mickey out of him."

"Stop Harry," Rose said before Hermione could respond. "Leave them alone. It's their private life and you should let it stay as private no matter how much humour you can find in the situation."

"Thank you Rose," Hermione stated with a smile. "At least one other person here isn't quite so childish."

"Come on Hermione, I didn't mean any harm. It's just my time to mess with him seeing how he never let me be when Rose and I got married."

"Wow, of all the things in the universe men could talk about they always choose sex. They never seem to grow up no matter how old they are," Rose sighed.

"I know exactly what you mean," Hermione turned to face her friend. "But they always want to complain when women occasionally get on the topic of hair, clothes, and make-up."

"Precisely! I hate how women are always on a second standard than men. Despite the changes that occur in society, women are always seen as just a bit lower than men!"

"It's completely unjust! Women are just as smart, if not smarter, than men, and yet all of the gains we make in the world are left unreported and unrecognized! I hate reading about history for the simple fact that not once are women ever mentioned!"

"That's because men wrote history originally and thought women were too benign to place in it! They felt that women made no real impact on the world!"

"Yet none of them would be there if their mother wasn't there to give birth to them!"

The two women talked in feverish hate of all of the wrongs ever committed against women. As their conversation heated up, both Ron and Harry grew restless. This was a conversation that they had heard several times previously. It was always the same, the conversation started with some comment and always ended with them being interrupted by a man. They saw this interruption as another example of how women weren't meant, according to men, to be intelligent and have meaningful discussions.

"Ladies," Harry barged into their talk, "as much as I would love to talk of how maltreated women have been throughout history, I must stop you. It's getting late and I'm sure you two," he said indicating Ron and Hermione, "would love to get back to you love session."

"I absolutely cannot believe you Harry! It's like you haven't listened to a thing that we've said throughout this entire conversation," and exasperated Hermione said.

By this time, Harry knew to just shut his mouth and move on. If he had decided to even say one word they would have been stuck at the table for at least another half hour. It was his experiences with women that had taught him women were always right even when they're wrong.

The two couples got up from their table and made their way over to the door. As they finally walked out, Harry thought once more about the conversation he had interrupted earlier. He was just burning inside to know what had happened before his arrival.

Going out on a limb to maybe get some answers, he stopped Hermione by grabbing her arm and asked her yet again, "So, you never did answer my question from before. What will kill me?"

To Harry's surprise, it was not Hermione that answered. Rose was the one that spoke up. "Harry, when we get home, we…well, we have to talk." Rose's face was void of emotions. She didn't want Harry to unnecessarily freak out, but her dead face didn't help him, it only made him more terrified of what could possibly be wrong.

Harry stepped closer to his wife. His face was full of worry, something that he couldn't help but let show. His voice cracked just a bit, but it was low and stern as he asked, "What's wrong, Rose? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Harry, perfectly fine actually," Rose couldn't help but be concerned about how serious Harry was. It was only during a particularly hard case that he would get stressed and make the face he was making now. To lighten the mood, Rose laughed saying, "Wow, Harry, you look like I just said I wanted to push you off of the edge of the world or kick you off a fifty foot bridge."

"That's not funny," he said seriously, "something is wrong and you don't want to tell me. You keep stalling and making jokes, this isn't like you Rose."

"Lighten up, Harry. There are just a few things that we need to discuss when we get home."

"You still sound as if you're announcing hi death or something," Ron interjected, still trying to make light of the situation.

"That's enough, Ronald! We're heading home before you say something else just as stupid, or stupider, than you just said," stated a defiant Hermione as she grabbed Ron viciously by the hand.

"Home? Are you two living together now?" Harry mockingly asked.

"Oh, Harry, grow up and start acting your age and not your shoe size!" retorted Hermione as she turned on the spot, while still holding Ron's hand, and disapparated.

"I will never understand those two," Harry sighed after a moment. He turned to look at his wife in the fading light of the night. He sighed once more as he rubbed the knots out of his neck.

"I don't think you're meant to," laughed Rose. "Come on, Harry, let's go home."

"I can't think of another place that I would rather go. It's been a long day and all I want is to put up my feet while sitting on our couch with you by my side."

"That sounds…wonderful," said Rose with trepidation. If truth be told, Rose was not looking forward to getting back to their house. It was actually the last place she wanted to go. Fear of Harry's reaction was what mainly fed her apprehension.

Grabbing Rose's hand, Harry began to lead their way back to the Ministry. They would stop back at the office quickly on their way home to pick up some of the files they would need to review during the night.

Unbeknownst to Harry and Rose, the quiet night that Harry had described was not going to come. It was going to be one long, rough closing to their day.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this newest chapter! Sorry it has taken me so long to update it, but life gets in the way of the imagination and writer! This hasn't been checked for accuracy so please excuse any mistakes; if you find them please inform me!

Please Review!


	4. Small Revelations

A/N: This chapter contains a descriptive sex scene if you don't wish to read it than read until the asterisk (*) than skip to where it says [Scene]...Hope you enjoy, you've been warned!! Oh and sorry for the two month lapse since I last updated, it's been crazy between finishing up college with all the exams and papers to write, my family driving me insane, my mom having surgery because she has/had cervical cancer, starting work again, and seeing two of my nephews for the first time in four years...Yep it's been totally crazy over here...Anywho hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4: Small Revelations

Their time in the ministry did not take Rose and Harry long. They were in and out of the office in only ten minutes. The fact that they were moving fast that day scared Rose, it meant that she had to tell Harry sooner. The last thing she wanted to do right then was tell him, but she knew her trepidation would only grow the more she put it off. It would be better for them both if all of their secrets, well in this case Rose's secrets, were revealed to Harry.

Today they decided to apparate instead of take the floo network, as usual, because neither wanted to deal with all of the soot. They also did not want to risk the hazard of accidentally inhaling some of the grimy, black material on their trip. Because of their choice of departure, Rose and Harry had to use the visitors entrance/exit phone booth to get to the ordinary street level.

When the booth finally made its way to the garbage-filled land level, the couple walked out. They headed towards the garage that Harry had hid in when he had made his illegal trip into the Ministry when he was seventeen.

Harry reflected on that moment quietly for a second. He could not believe how long ago that felt. It astounded him that he had broken both muggle and wizard laws numerous times even before he was a fully-grown wizard. Seeing the old alleyway in the same state as it had been then, sent chills down his back. To Harry, looking back at the past, and anything that hadn't changed in years, reminded him of that final fight at Hogwarts and his win over Voldemort based on a flimsy technicality. He prayed that nothing else like that would ever happen to him again, he did not think he could handle any of that any more. Besides, he did not want anything to happen that could possibly result in him losing Rose.

It was only a short walk between the Ministry exit and the garage, so short that they reached it in only a few strides. Taking each other's hand when they finally reached the area, they turned on the spot. The uncomfortable squeezing sensation last for mere seconds, it ceased shortly after they were standing in their living room.

At home, Rose tensed up more than ever. Her heart raced to speeds only obtained by NASCAR drivers. Palms sweaty and slightly shaking, Rose felt as if she was going to pass out. She felt overly light-headed, so she walked around the glass coffee table and sat upon their couch.

Harry travelled down the short hallway to drop the files they had picked up onto his desk, mentally reminding himself to read them before he went to sleep. The files were added to stacks of paper that littered the room. Harry and Rose spent too much time at work to worry about cleaning rooms only they were going to see. The ever-growing piles of papers did not deter from the room; in fact, they created a sense of life in the dark room. The white sheets were a great contrast to the panelled room with its two twin mahogany desks, and four, floor-to-ceiling, bookshelves. The room was a mix between a bachelors' den, a law library, and a gentlemen's smoking lounge. It was actually Harry's favourite room in the house because it was the only one that looked lived in.

Making his way back down the hall, past the three other doors that it held, Harry went back into the living room. Despite the fact it should have looked the homiest of any room, it was stark and simple. All that the room held was the black leather couch that Rose was still sitting on, the glass coffee table that had a few magazines and books lying on top, and a dark tinted, three-drawer, tall table. The table had a basket on top to hold their mail; a glass vase of flowers perched on one end, and held within its drawers their muggle objects (like car keys, identification cards, passports and some muggle money). A floor length lamp stood next to the table (which was white with black accents); and a mirror was centred over the entire table. There was also a rug lying on the floor that was of an abstract design using the three main colours of the room, white, black and lime green.

The couple had decided to keep the place simple because it was easier to clean and it helped them to release after a stressful day at work. Overall, the room was of a fair size, but the large glass doors that lead out to their very private and secluded yard, bathed the room in natural light making it appear larger than it really was.

The only thing that hinted at not fitting into this serene environment was the fireplace. Rose had painted it black shortly after they had moved in, but it still stuck out like a sore thumb. A picture of the two of them together on their honeymoon to the Caribbean sat on the mantle, other than that one picture it was impossible to distinguish who lived there.

Harry walked around the back of the couch so he could sit to the right of his wife. He had never before seen her look so stiff with nervousness. Earlier at the cafe had been weird enough coming upon the women during an important conversation, but now it just raked his own nerves to see that whatever Rose and Hermione had talked about was going to be the topic of choice that night as well.

When Harry was about to speak, the last faltering bright light of the afternoon snuck its way into the room through the doors. Its gaze landed on Rose, highlighting how pale and shallow she was looking at that moment. This scene caused Harry to gasp aloud. It was obvious to him then that whatever was eating away at his wife was taking a huge toll on her physically, as well as mentally. However, this realization did nothing compared to how her timid voice affected him.

Rose spoke, breaking the silence, very quietly and with great thought. She had rehearsed her words very thoroughly while Harry had been in the office. In a whisper almost too low to hear, she said, "Harry, there are some things happening at the moment that neither of us can control, nor comprehend. I don't know how you will react to my words, but please, be patient with me because this is so hard for me to say."

"You don't have to tell me now, love. If it's so hard to say then maybe you should wait until some other time to tell me," Harry responded taking up Rose's hands with his own. He placed their entwined hands on Rose's knees and stared into the sparkling blue eyes of the love of his life.

"I wish it were that simple...I wish I could forget these events, even if just for a moment, but I can't. The longer I wait the harder it will become," Rose paused. She could see the concern laced in his handsome face and could not bear to deepen that concern with anger. The more she stared into his emerald eyes, the more she thought of reasons why she should wait longer, but this felt like the only possible moment they had together.

Harry sat looking at his wife not knowing that a vicious battle was growing inside of her head. With each second that passed by, the heat of the battle grew exponentially. The good-versus-evil mantra did not exist in this case. It was a battle of wills, wills of truth against wills of lying. Seconds and minutes were ticking by, but that held no meaning to her as Rose delved further and further into the raging war.

Should she hurt Harry now or later? Should she wait to say anything until her head felt like it would burst from keeping her secret locked away inside? Could she walk away from making a choice at all and just pretend as if nothing was happening, as if she was not even pregnant?

Rose knew the answer to every question. Part of her told herself to get it over with because she had to tell the truth eventually, but the other part of her argued that right now wasn't a good time to hurt Harry so deeply. The solution she sought was either follow her head by telling the truth or follow her heart, which ached with even the thought of hurting the one who had grasped it years ago and had never, nor ever would, release it.

In the end, her heart won. For now, it would savour this temporary victory, but it would suffer severely next time. This did not matter though because for right now it had everything it needed just sitting there on the couch with her.

"I bet you're still curious as to what Hermione and I were talking about earlier."

Harry was slightly confused. He was interested but did not know how that event correlated with this one. All of it had been so irregular that his mind had not even processed it yet.

"I suppose you could say that I'm mildly curious still, but I would much rather know what is wrong with you first," he responded after a couple moments thought.

"It's all interconnected, Harry. Hermione and I were discussing our futures and families," Rose was beating around the bush. She was not entirely sure how to breach their time subject.

"And what exactly were you saying in this conversation?" Harry was growing increasingly interested by this time.

"Well, we specifically discussed having children of our own," this had definitely piqued Harry's interest. He was now super-aware of everything being said. "More to the point, we...mentioned, in a way, when we were going to have children."

"Rose, stop stalling. What exactly are you trying to say?"

"Harry, I'm...I'm," her heart began to beat rapidly again, it was surprising that Harry could not hear it. Because of her reaction, Rose could not spit the words out.

"The Lord above, Rose! Just tell me what has been going on before you give me a heart attack!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, Harry... I'm pregnant."

Harry sat there staring at his wife. Her overly serious tone had made him believe that something tragic had happened. However, based on her news, the greatest thing possible had occurred. He so desperately wanted to jump up and celebrate, but her tone of voice concerned him. His brow furrowed in concentration as he thought about the events of the day.

Rose sat watching her husband for what felt like hours. She had thought that he would be ecstatic and jumping around the house but he just sat there. Confusion ran over her features as she sat staring at the man beside her. She wanted to know what was going on in his mind because his reaction was scaring her. If he reacted like this to the 'happy' news, then how would he behave after learning the whole truth?

They continued to sit in silence. Harry was quiet do to his concentration and Rose was quiet due to fright, what had gotten into Harry? They sat on the couch unmoving and not looking at one another. He was looking off into space with glazed-over eyes, and she was glancing down at their entwined hands in deep fascination. None dared to be the first to speak and break the silence, neither wanted to break the focus of the other.

Minutes continued to pass by, the light outside was fading gradually making the room increasingly darker. It would be only a matter of time before all of the light disappeared and they would be plunged into complete darkness, and still no one spoke.

Rose cleared her throat making her husband jump and the sudden noise. "Harry," she said tentatively, "Harry, you're scaring me. Please, please just speak to me." Harry still did not look as if he were going to answer. Rose looked at him in disbelief and then revealed what she had been hiding, "Harry, you're terrifying me."

He finally looked at his wife then. He took in her glorious blue eyes, which always looked like two oceans of which he would constantly fall in. He gazed at her long, brown hair; her lightly freckled, round face; her glowing pale skin with its slight pink tint; and her lips, those lips which always begged for him to kiss, their soft pink shade that always enhanced her large lower lip and thin upper. He looked at the face that centred his entire universe. He had instantly loved everything about her, her beautiful smile; her wonderful, gentle curves; how she always wore her hair back in a plain ponytail; and how she never needed a wink of make-up, she was a natural beauty. When he had still been searching, he had never come across a woman as remotely amazing as Rose was. Harry knew that he was a very lucky man.

Rose released one of her hands and lifted it, placing it gently on the cheek of her husband. So far, nothing she had done could break him of his weird silence. She would have to think of another way, and fast.

"Harry, please say something, anything. I never thought you would act this was, and quite frankly, it's absolutely terrifying me," she said, her voice growing in strength. He still did not answer so she became angry, "I cannot believe you! You are just going to sit here and stare? You will not even make the slightest bit of recognition that I am even speaking to you! After all my worrying, after everything that has happened today, you just sit there! Harry James Potter, of all the people in the world I-" Rose was cut off by Harry's hand.

It had taken him a minute, but Harry had finally registered what she was saying. He had placed two fingers on her lips to stop her so he could ask the question that was burning within him.

Clearing out his throat, Harry asked, "Why?" and took his and away so that she could speak once more.

Rose looked at him with wide eyes, surprised he had finally spoken and shocked at what he had asked. At first, she thought he knew her darkest secret somehow and she was afraid but she did not want to believe it was true. He had walked into the middle of her and Hermione's conversation, but what exactly had he heard?

She took a deep breathe before speaking. The only thing she could think of saying was, "Why what?"

"Why did you," he glanced around trying to find the right words, "why did you make it seem like you were going to tell me bad news or something?"

Rose sighed to herself, happy that he had not heard a thing. Placing her other hand on his cheek as well, she said, "Thank Merlin I was prepared for the worst. I was afraid at how you would take my complete news. I must admit my trepidation at telling you, which now I see was the right thing." Rose was trying to cover her tracks in case he thought she was still hiding something, so she smiled.

Harry involuntarily returned a small smile before that hint of happiness turned into a full-blown grin. Within three seconds he was positively beaming.

"Are you alright Harry?" she asked concerned about his sudden shift in behaviour.

"You must be joking, I'm absolutely thrilled!" he responded standing up and pulling Rose along.

Once standing, he pulled her into a giant hug. In doing so, he pulled Rose off the ground and began to spin her around in his toned arms. He swung her around five or six times barely missing the coffee table, and laughing all the while.

He set her down after a few moments and stood grinning at her, his arms still holding her tightly against his chest. He never wanted to let her go.

In a swift move, he swooped down placing on her lips the most passionate kiss. With one hand on her lower back moulding her form to his own, he moved the other had up her back. As he slid it upwards, he softly grazed it along her spine making her shiver. With his free hand, he ripped out her hair band letting her wavy locks fall gracefully upon her shoulders. As her hair fell, he entangled his hand in it so that he could further bring her body closer to his own.

*And still their kiss raged on. Their tongues explored the other's mouth dancing in lust. They battled in supremacy over whose mouth was whose.

Rose's entire emotions were wrapped up in the kiss, but the one that was the strongest was need. She needed the strong, chiselled man in front of her to caress every part of her body. She needed him to rid her of the burning fire that had erupted inside of her and was now firmly raging between her thighs.

She had her hands on his lower back, and when the kiss became more heated, she began to dig her nails into his back. Were it not for the shirt he had on, which Rose was determined to remove very quickly, he would have yelled out in pain from her actions. Even still, where her nails had cut into his flesh, small blood patches began to appear on his crisp, white shirt ruining it forever.

Harry pulled away from her lips so that he could place kisses down her throat. As he made his was across her jaw line, Rose threw back her head with a moan. This new position gave him better access to her tender flesh.

With every kiss he gave her, Rose felt herself becoming increasingly wetter. She could not resist the feelings Harry was always able to stir in her. Those feelings were further stirred when he firmly grabbed her ample bottom. Her true weakness had always been her arse, she could not resist letting out a loud moan when it was grasped.

She pulled Harry's lips away from her body when he had reached her luscious breasts. Because of their close proximity, she could feel his engorged erection pressing firmly on her thigh. She no longer just wanted it near her; she needed it inside of her. The only way to achieve such a thing was to get him out of his clothes, and fast!

Taking his soft lips into another kiss, Rose placed her hands between their bodies. Working as fast as she could, she hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt. However, her hands were not working fast enough for her liking, so she clutched both halves of his shirt and pulled. His shirt sprang open as the remaining buttons broke free and were thrown in complete disorder.

Harry pulled away from the kiss and began to chuckle, the action reverberating down his chest and causing Rose to moan once more as the rumble tweaked her nipples. He looked at his wife with her passion glazed eyes and swollen lips. She had a gentle pink flush on her cheeks that showed her excitement.

"I like that shirt," he whispered as he once again grabbed Rose up into his arms.

Harry lifted Rose up off the ground with a low grunt. As he picked her up, she wrapped her long, pale legs around his torso. She dug her heels into his buttocks bringing their groins into almost direct contact.

It greatly turned Harry on feeling his wife's heat pressing against his own. So much so, that he began walking towards their bedroom. As he progressed across the living room, Rose began to furiously rip off her own blouse while still kissing Harry in frenzy. She threw what was left of her blouse on the floor and once again grabbed onto her husband's strong shoulders, his muscles rippling under her firm touch.

The few steps he was able to make were not fast enough for either one. Therefore, instead of heading down the hallway, Harry walked over to the tall table against the wall. He lifted Rose up slightly, using her bum to do so, and placed her on the dark wood. It was here, they both knew, that their lust would be satiated.

Rose was still upset that they both had so many clothes still on. To fix this problem, she ran her hands slowly down his back and sides making Harry moan into her mouth. She trailed her further down until they reached the rough fabric of his trousers and the black leather belt he was wearing. Moving her hands so they were able to undo the offending clothing, which entailed her to put them in between her own legs, she began fumbling with the clasp of the belt. Finally getting git undone, she ripped the belt out of the loops of Harry's trousers and threw it aside. Working further, she unbuckled his trousers, lightly brushing against his manhood. The movement cause Harry to arch his back, release her lips from their heated kiss and let out a low moan that ached with need.

When he had finally gotten himself under control, Harry looked back at his wife. They looked into the other's eyes as she slowly slid down his zipper and proceeded with his trousers and boxers.

Rose took in the sight of his stiff member, a sight she had not gotten used to in their year and a half marriage. Her stomach did a flip while more heat and wetness plunged into her core. She shivered slightly as she gazed at his length; she could not wait for that second of fulfilment.

Harry just stood in all of his glory in from of his wife. He noted her rosy skin and her spastic hair. Nothing, not one thing in the world, could measure up to what he saw in front of him.

Rose could have no more waiting so she grabbed the back of Harry's head firmly and pulled him into another lust-filled kiss. Their tongues began dancing once again to their own song, a song, it appeared, they alone knew.

While the kiss continued, Harry began to teasingly inch his right hand up her thigh coming closer and closer to her inner wetness. This had just the effect he had been hoping for. Rose threw back her head while still keeping a firm grip in Harry's hair, and let out a load moan. She writhed under his touch as he reached her drenched panties. Pushing aside the lacy garment, he flicked her nub, enticing another chorus of lust from Rose. Her fingers tightened in his raven hair as he did so.

Continuing to play with that wonderful bundle of nerves, Harry began to nibble on her neck leaving small bruises behind. When Rose began to pant heavily and scream out his name, Harry plunged two of his fingers into her.

Rose could not believe the euphoria she felt at that moment. Her walls were clenching around his fingers begging them to go faster and harder. She was so close to her release it was unbelievable.

While his right hand pleased his wife, Harry used his left to let loose her breasts. Because it had no straps, he was able to easily remove the black bra and throw it over his shoulder. He took her right peak into his mouth; teasing the nipple with his tongue while his left hand tweaked Roses other nipple. This twin pleasure further brought Rose to her climax; she had never before felt such an all-consuming desire. As her pleasure continued to increase, it became so great it was almost painful.

Harry removed her breast from his mouth making Rose groan in frustration. He did continue thrusting his fingers into her with skill and pleasing her left nipple.

Moving forward so he was breathing in her ear, which sent shivers to her core, Harry spoke.

The words that came out were completely unexpected by Rose. "Come for me Rose," Harry whispered his voice husky with lust.

To emphasize his words, Harry pumped his fingers faster, furiously flicking her nub. He wanted nothing but to have her let loose her juices so they could flow over his hand.

Seconds later, Rose began to shudder as she reached her peak. In that moment, she forgot everything. All she knew or could feel was her centre clutching and un-clutching as she climaxed. The feeling was absolutely incredible, but the ache between her thighs remained.

Wrapping her legs once more around Harry, she pulled him closer saying, "Take me! Harry, I need you NOW!"

Harry, whose member had been twitching as he watched his wife's pleasure, jumped to fill both their needs. He would explode if he did not get to feel the silky, smoothness of her inner self.

Using the hand he had been using to please her, Harry simply pushed aside her panties. There was no time to remover her skirt or the lacy number.

With the way now open, Harry thrust inside of her. He grunted in satisfaction as he slipped inside of her completely.

Rose dug her nails into his shoulders as she felt him stretch her core to its max. The feel of him just entering her was enough to make her come once more, but Harry would not allow that.

Rose shrieked in pleasure as he picked up speed. She could hear his pelvis slap against her opening as he moved faster and faster.

Harry's frantic movements were enough to send the vase of flowers that were also sitting on the table to crash to the floor. Neither cared as petals, glass, and water cascaded across the wooden floors. That would just have to wait until later, much, much later when it could finally be picked up.

In order to gain more leverage, Harry reached out for and firmly took hold of Rose's plump behind, and drew her to the very edge of the table. He continued to vigorously take her as he firmly held onto her slim hips.

Rose was once again aching from his touch. Her skin was on fire where it touched Harry's body, what was not being touched was covered in goose bumps of excitement.

She leaned back placing her hands palm down on the table. Throwing her head back, and accidentally hitting the wall, she continued moaning with pleasure. Nothing so wonderful had ever happened between them like this.

Harry was covered in a fine sweat from their actions. He savoured the feel of his rod inside of his wife and taking her in such a manner. He was able to sense that they were both very near to releasing at an extraordinary peak.

Thrusting in only a few times more, he let himself go, releasing his hot seed into her delicious body. He let go just as Rose was hit with another orgasm so great she was screaming and viciously digging her nails into Harry's shoulders so that blood was dripping from where her fingers met his back. The pain that this action inflicted on Harry was lost to the pleasure that was coursing through both of their shuddering bodies. They both let themselves be completely taken over to the pleasure that was pumping vigorously through their veins.

Rose felt, and heard, Harry let go. The sound forced her into her own fantastic release. The painful pleasure caused her to arch her back. Her legs were also quivering from delight in time with the spasm from her core. The feeling was like nothing else she had ever experienced and she wanted to bask in its glory.

Both Harry and Rose stood silent, with eyes closed, for several minutes as Harry became flaccid and slowly slipped out of Rose's warm embrace. The only noise was their frantically beating hearts and their heavy panting.

When they did regain control of themselves, they opened their eyes and looked at one another.

Each had glazed eyes, red-tinted cheeks and wild unruly hair from their lovemaking. All they could do was lightly smile at each other as the remembered the events that they had just undergone.

[Scene]

The bright light streaming from the window was enough to make Rose awake with a start. The light of the morning glowed making the room brighten to an almost blinding shade.

She slowly and gently untangled herself from Harry's sleeping form. Images of the previous night flashed in Rose's mind as she sat there. She could not help but let a small smile grace her face.

Rose eased herself out of bed trying not to awaken the sleeping form of her husband. With that achieved, she walked across the room to grab a shirt from the chest of drawers. She put on one of Harry's oversized t-shirts. It draped over her slim body like a tent.

She glanced back one more time at Harry's sleeping body as she slipped out of their bedroom door. She tiptoed the whole time because she did not wan to wake him up.

She made her way to their spacious kitchen and sat down at the round, black table. Thoughts of the previous night continued to course through her brain as she sat, but this time they were not so sweet and steamy. This time, the underlying thought of deceptions plunged throughout the images.

Despite the more than wonderful time they had had, the guilt she felt would not subside. It tore at her heart to know this wonderful loving Harry would be gone. He would disappear, hopefully not with the entire Harry, and she would be left with only hurt and pain for company.

Rose placed her head into her hands and sighed. This was never going to be easy, and she could not feel completely happy until the truth was set free.

She did not know how long she sat like this pondering their life, but she got up quickly when she heard footsteps in the adjoining room. She did not want Harry to see her brooding again; there was no way she wanted to ruin his high so soon.

By the time Harry entered the room, along with the file they had grabbed the night before, Rose was standing at the counter with her back rigid and her hands place firmly on the dark countertop. She was waiting for the water in the teapot to boil so that she could make them both tea.

He smiled brightly behind her back as he walked towards her, as he passed the table he lightly set down the folder, not stopping a second on his way to his wife. When he reached her, he wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed the back of her neck. His hands roamed around her petite body as he whispered his good mornings to both Rose and their unborn child.

She moaned lightly at his touches and threw her head back onto his right shoulder. This granted Harry more access to her tender neck where he kissed and sucked on her pulse.

Rose was completely absorbed in the moment, forgetting all about her previous worries or cares. All she focused on was the feel of Harry's muscles rippling behind her, and the quacking lump that was grinding against her bum. It was that bulge that Rose continued to rub up against; heat and moisture started building up in her core.

Harry was positively drooling at the feel of their eager friction. He could not stand to wait another moment without the feel of himself inside of her inner beauty. So he quickly spun her around so they were face to face.

He smiled lustfully as he captured his wife's lips once more in a kiss and allowed his hands free reign over her supple body. They both moaned into the kiss as they let themselves loose all control and once again christen their kitchen. Neither noticed the high-pitched squealing in the background as they rode out their ecstasy.

A/N: Told you there was a crazy intense sex scene, I totally friggin hope you enjoyed it! Questions, comments, concerns...review and let me know. I accept anonymous reviews so feel free to bash me if you wish... This has over 5,500 words so I hope it's long enough for all of you!!!

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!


End file.
